So your an Alien
by Lightchild12
Summary: I'm bad with Summaries, give it read. This Story has Prowl in it, I would select him, but the character selecting button doesn't have him.
1. Chapter 1

I could feel my eye give a twitch. Today just didn't want to go normally, did it?

Oh it started normally enough, waking up, tending to my farm, but did it stay that way? No!

I could feel my eye twitch again as I looked at the It-looks-like-a-meteor-but-isn't thing, though if the distinctly robotic looking arm was anything to go by, I'd guess it was a robot. I know, genius right. So now the real question is "what the hell is a robot doing in the middle of country acreage!"

I could already feel the migraine coming on. "Well no sense just standing here, might as well try and help whatever it is." I say with finality and yes, I'm talking to no one, I know I'm crazy.

I started to climb down the crater the thing was in, 'Must have had one hell of a landing.' I thought to myself. It's true though, the giant gouge in the ground stretched for maybe a mile or so. I pulled myself from that line of thought as I reached the Robot-meteor-thing. 'Oh, it's leaking glowing stuff, great.'

As I got closer to it, I could see that it was a robot, though it had a giant hole in its chest area.

"That had to hurt." I say to the offline robot, "so how do I fix you, without covering myself in the glowing stuff?"

I'm thinking this because, last time I checked, glowing equaled radioactive. A thought strikes me, 'I know, I can use the gloves I use for welding, and bring some tools to.' It strikes me as odd that I'm not freaking out or having a mental break down. 'Oh well, I must be jaded with conspiracy theory's or something, that or I'm gonna break down later. Hmm, oh well.'

I ran home, so I could get the things to fix the robot.

"Clang!" I winced, 'well, that didn't sound good. I probably shouldn't be throwing stuff up in the air.'

I was elbow deep in tools, rags, and general miscellanies junk, looking for my heavy duty gloves that I used for welding, 'I need to clean some time soon.'

Then, as I hit the very bottom, low and behold there they are, with a triumphant shout I snatch them up and ran to the door, picking up the tool box on the way out.

I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I wanted to hurry. Like, if I left that robot alone to long, it might not be there any more or something like that.

I ran the short distance from my shed to the forest surrounding my house and farm and let a small sigh of relief out as I spotted the robot in the crater. Slowing down to a swift trot, I carefully climbed down to the robot.

Putting on my gloves, I silently thanked the fact that I had welding and slight mechanics knowledge, "ah, the wonders of farming." I say to fill in the silence.

I take a good look at the wreck that was in front of me. Honestly, I have no idea why I wanted to try and make the possibly killer robot work again. But, what the hell, I've always loved robots and I was curious to see what would happen.

(Two hours later)

I sat up from my crouched position near the gaping hole with a groan, "oh, what a pain in the butt! You should be grateful I'm doing this you stupid piece of junk." I whined to the currently offline robot.

"Why did I have to go out to make sure there was nothing wrong out here, all I heard was a boom... and lots of crashing.'sigh' I just had to go check, didn't I?" I grumbled, not really regretting coming to check, but more so to fill the silence.

I gave a small sigh, and looked back at the hole. I'd managed to fix all of the parts that were leaking and most of the shredded or snapped wires where fixed as well. The pipes and what looked like fuel lines worried me a little, but I managed to fix most of them.

All and all, the robot was looking better, all though, how I was going to fix the armor I had no clue, but I'd cross that bridge when the time came, no sense worrying about it now.

With that I got back to work, shifting through the all ready fixed wires and pipes to the ones in the far back. Slightly bigger and more important looking ones, these were the ones that worried me slightly.

I absently tapped the metal underneath my hand in thought, 'how am I going to reach it?' I looked around to see if there was another way to the wire when I saw some light near it, a grin pulled at my lips,.

"gotcha!"

I pulled out of the hole and ran to what looked to be the head of the thing, carefully walking around a pool of glowing stuff to where there was a gap in the metal shell.

Upon closer inspection I realized it was a gap where the head met the shoulders about two feet long and one foot wide. When I looked in I noticed from this angle I could see a metal box at the center of the robots chest and if I stayed quiet, I could here a faint thrumming from it.

"Well, the fact that something's making a noise must mean it's at least functioning."

I started to get to work on the cables, wires, and pipes that I could reach. Must of them where fine save for a few big wires and smaller pipes. As I'm working, I start to notice that clicking and whirring noises where beginning to start up, me, being slightly distracted, decide it was nothing and ignored it. Yeah, I'm an idiot.

"Aha, I'm done!"

And with that said I finally notice that there was a very loud hum and then the robot shifted. I decide that I didn't want to be so close to the robot anymore and high-tailed it out of there, watching from a save distance.

The robot began to change, because now it did look like a robot with legs, arms, head, and a chest, as well as wing things on its back, which looked suspiciously like car doors to me. Then the robot seamed to stretch, kind of like a human does when they've sat in an uncomfortable position to long. It turned it's head and looked at me, 'hey its eye-thingies are blue' my oh-so-helpful mind told me, but me, being me decided there was only one thing to do.

"Hi, I'm Anny, Anny Johnson." …yeah, my brains not all there.

(Prowls point of view)

"Hi, I'm Anny, Anny Johnson."

I was a bit surprised that the small human did not scream nor run in fear, little lone introduce herself. Indeed, if my limited scans were correct, then the female did not seem scared at all, 'hmm, it seems I may need a bit more data on the planet life here.'

The human looked to be waiting for me to answer her, as it would be considered rude to not answer, I decided that it would be best if I could find out my location from the little human then be on my way to Prime. Glad that I had downloaded the language known as 'English' before arriving, I answered.

"My designation is Prowl."

She seemed surprised that I answered, but quickly bared her teeth in what the inter-web stated was called a smile, often done when one is happy.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you prowl. If you could be careful about how you move, I just got done fixing you and I really don't want to redo the repairs."

Again I was surprised, which seemed to be happening too often. I preformed a scan on myself to check the damage.

Systems scan complete

Weapons system - 50%

Armor integrity - 30%

Long range scanners – offline

Short range scanners – online

Long range com-link – Offline

Short range com-link – online

Auto-repair system – 50%

Battle computer – 60%

Logic center - 50%

Energy at 70%

Well that explained why I felt a bit off, if my battle computer and logic center were not at full capacity then my processor was more then likely off-balanced. I refocused on the small human 'Anny.'

She was 5"4, had dead cells called hair about to her shoulders, colored a dark brown, her eyes where also brown, she were thin protective coverings called cloths, a pair of dark faded jeans, a plain white shirt stained with oil and what my scans said where my fluids 'disturbing.' Stopping, I registered the thought then ignored it, I had no time to feel disturbed.

I quickly scanned as far as I could, finding that I was in a wooded area, also, that what was called a farm and a human dwelling, where in a large clearing not to far away.

Recalling what had shot me out of my flight path , I quickly tried to stand.

"Hey what did I just say? You can't get up, you're still injured."

The human was yelling, but I ignored her in favor of focusing on battle plans in case of an attack, having barely more then half my battle computer online was making it difficult.

If I had been looking at the human, I would have seen the look on her face, the very same look Ratchet gives the twins right before he starts throwing things. I was careless.

Back to Anny's point off view

Did I ever mention that I hated to be ignored, well I do and he was ignoring me!

My eye twitched, 'ohhhh, he asked for it.' My hand grabbed the wrench that just moments ago was repairing him, but now it was going to put I nice sized dent in his head, I gave what was probably a very evil grin, as my eyes glittered with malice and threw the wrench as hard as I could. Did I mention that I was a pitcher in my baseball team.

There was a satisfying clang as it connected to his head, but I savored it but a moment before I was in full tirade mode.

"You idiot, when I tell you to stay still you fucking stay still! What would happen if your wires broke or fuel lines burst, well?! Do you have any idea how long it took for me to fix you up!" I fairly roared at him.

He was holding his head with a shocked and faintly horrified look on his face. A small part of me felt a bit guilty at the small dent on his head, but I squished it down, then told him slowly, in my most terrifying and commanding voice.

"Sit. Down. Now! "

His optic thingy's widened a fraction at my tone, then he slowly sat back down, his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms folded neatly in his lap, his door wings, I can say that with certainty now that I've got a clear look at them, where twitching faintly, dipping and rising, like how cat ears would swivel around when agitated.

I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves and temper, when I looked back up, Prowl was still looking at me with a slightly fearful look, but If I looked closer, I could see a hint of respect in that gaze. 'Huh, go figure, I can get respect from a robot just by throwing things.' I took another deep breath then walked closer,

"OK. Now first, you shall tell me why you where in such a hurry to get up and moving. Second, you will tell me if there's anything I missed that your internal scanners can find. And third, you will tell me how you crashed in the middle of nowhere and got so damaged, because I can tell you right now, that the stuff I just repaired was most definitely not from crashing."

I looked at him with expectant eyes, hands on my hips and then narrowed eyes when I saw reluctance in his optics, and a rebellious look on his face, a look that quickly turned neutral.

Prowls door wings dropped slightly and a look of resignation was planted on his face,

"very well, I shall tell you what you want to know."

He stated this with a resigned tone and, now that I was calmed down and paying attention, I toke notice of he's deep and commanding voice, he sounded like someone who gave orders on a regular bases. I gave a decisive nod and sat down, making myself comfortable and gave him my undivided attention as he started his story.

(One hour later)

It turns out that Prowls story was pretty damn long, and me being me, I really couldn't just stay still. So about half an hour in, I made him pause for a second, (right when he was talking about how the Autobots were debating on whether or not to toss the Allspark thingy to outer space) and asked him to tell me if he still had any injuries left. He got this far-away look in his optics then turned back to me and said his right leg had some damaged wires and a leaking fuel line.

So, as I went to finishing his repairs, he continues his story as if he was never interrupted, which I find amusing.

It took me about another half hour to repair prowls leg and even then, I still needed to repair his armor, and, if the leaking fuel lines were any indication, he would also need more energy.

Now, as I was doing all this, some far corner of my mind that was my reason, a very small corner mind you, kept insisting that there was danger in the fact that he was injured so badly, but I stoutly ignored my reason in favor of listening to Prowl talk and focusing on the repairs. Boy did I ever regret it.

The whine of jet engines screamed in my ear, nearly making me deaf. The resounding boom was terrifying. My heart was pounding and my body frozen, as my mind raced a mile a minute as I tried to figure out what had happened. One moment I was fixing and talking to Prowl, the next, I was on the ground as he fought another giant robot.

This one actually looked like it was a killer robot. Metal claws on his hands, red optics flashing with malice, snarling and fighting like a berserker. I was sure he would beat Prowl in this fight, but was shocked with just how fast and nimble he was. Lightning fast dodges combined with quick martial art like moves made him devastating, but I could tell he was being drained, his energy levels where already low, not to mention his injuries, fighting on top of that was just too much.

My mind screamed to my body to move, to do something, anything, but it wouldn't budge; I was ready to cry with frustration when I realized that they were moving closing to where I was.

My body, now realizing that if It didn't move I would die, finally allowed me to move, but all I did was run as I heard a deafening crash where I was not a moment before. The resulting earth quake forced me to my knees, but only for a moment, adrenaline letting me ignore the pain in my leg. I shot up and ran, not caring where I was going so long as it was away, away from this craziness, away from this insanity of giant, fighting, killer robots.

I think my mind caught up with what was happening, it sooo picked a lousy time to have a panic attack.

You know, I would have thought having a panic attack would involve more hyper ventilating and less running like a mad-man, but you know? I did stop eventually, you know, when a tree decided I'd gone far enough and that I should look at the sky more often. It was really blue.

So, there I was, now hyperventilating, on the ground as thoughts raced through my mind a mile a minute.

' What if Prowl was lying about the Autobots being good guys, what if their just as bad as that evil looking robot just now, what if Prowl is dieing, can robots die? What if, what if, Ack, I hate what ifs!'

Now I was calming down, although still freaked out and confused as all hell, but calming down, and my thoughts turned to that last thought, not the, I hate what ifs, the Prowl could be dieing. I stopped, listened, and heard nothing, which freaked me out so bad, that I shot right up, preceded to wobble, steady myself and run like all hell right back from where I was running from. The only thought in my head being ' Prowl could be hurt or dieing.' which was stupid, he's a robot they can't die! ' They can deactivate though.' my mind is so not helpful.

When I got there, it looked like a battle field, blast marks and holes littered the ground, with trees snapped in half all around. As I walked further in, I saw the evil looking robot, deactivated on the ground, it was creepy.

A huge rush of relief shot through me at the sight of it though, ' He won, he's not dead.' I began looking around for Prowl, when I noticed him lying a few meters away, laying completely still. I freaked, again, and ran to him, terrified he was dead or dieing.

" Prowl! Prowl, please tell me your alive! Oh God, Prowl?!"

I was screaming at him, as I kneeled by his face, hoping he was fine. His face twitched and then shifted a little till he onlined his optics, although dim, they did turn on.

"Are you unharmed Anny Johnson?"

I about wept in relief at hearing his voice, it was a little scratchy and weak though.

"I'm fine, but look at you. You look worse then when I first found you!" I said with a slight hitch and a sniffle in my voice.

He nodded slightly in agreement, "It would appear so, I apologize Anny Johnson."

I couldn't help but laugh. Here I was, talking to an alien robot, who was apologizing for getting hurt in a battle.

"Call me Anny. Can you move at all?"


	2. Chapter 2

' I'm an idiot.'

this is the thought that is going through my mind as I wash the dishes from my meal, (Spaghetti and meat balls for all of you just dying to know) Oh it was a brilliant plan, get the wounded Prowl, who could barely walk, back to my place, so I could hook him up to a power source, get him closer to my tools and in my sights...Well it would have been a good plan, had the before mentioned, could barely walk, not been there.

My poor garage didn't see it coming, neither did my shed. All those tools. God that was sad. I about cried, but ended up laughing so hard my sides hurt. You haven't seen anything, until you watch a thirty foot robot walk like he's drunk. It was funny, funnier still when he fell back unto the shed, doing the floundering, arms flailing routine. Hehe, I wish I had a camera out.

"Sigh" I flopped my head down, "God I need to sleep."

I finished up the dishes just in time to hear a, and I don't know how it could sound like this, frustrated rev of an engine. I leaned to my left, balancing on the edges of my feet, not easy to do by the way, to look out my kitchen window.

The first thing I note, is that its suddenly a lot darker out 'damn, has it been that long already. It was morning when I found prowl in that crater.' and then I see Prowl, attempting to fix one of my lawn chairs, that was now broken. I may have been angry, had he not looked so adorable, all flustered and panicked. ' How a robot looks adorable is beyond me.'

I gave a giggle at his expense. After about a half-a-minuet watching him, I took pity and walked out the back door to him. Prowl was so absorbed in trying to fix the stupid chair, he didn't even realize I was there, till I literally touched his leg. He gave a small flinch at my touch, then looked down with an apologetic look, that looked far too much like a kicked puppy for me to be angry at him for the chair. Little inner my did a big old squealing "awwwww" at that face, but I just gave him a, hopefully, calming smile, "Its ok. Its just a chair, there easy to replace."

He made a sad and disappointed face, " I simply wished to see how it worked, I did not mean to break it."

He looked so disappointed, all I wanted to do was reassure him it was ok.

" Hey, don't worry about it. If you want to look at something, then just ask and I'll hold it up for you. That way you can see 'em without breaking anything."

Looking back at the chair, I added as a side note, " Besides, its not your fault that everything's too small for you to hold."

I turned my head to Prowl, only to see his optics dimmed with a thoughtful expression. I waited to see if he would snap out of it. Not a moment later, his optics returned to their original brightness. He looked down at my with a satisfied look and nodded his head firmly, "That seems to be the must logical way to go about it. Thank you 'Anny'."

I had to giggle at how awkwardly he said my name, as if he wasn't used to calling people by their first name, which is kinda sad, now that I think of it.

I frowned a little at how serious Prowl looked, at how he seemed ready to fight at a moments notice, ' I wonder what kind of life he led before that war of his.'

"Hey Prowl?"

He turned his head to me at my call, looking attentive, " Yes Anny?"

I gave a smile at him, then told him in a gentle voice " You don't have to be so tense, Its ok to relax."

He looked startled for a moment, then slightly sheepish. " I am sorry, I didn't know it was that obvious."

He turned his head to look at the stars, looking for all the world like he was trying to find his home world from millions of miles away. He looked lonely, Lonely and ancient, yet young. It was the oddest and saddest thing I'd ever seen.

I gently grabbed a piece of his armor (A piece of leg armor) and pulled myself up, I heard him turn his head at me, probably giving me a confused look, but I ignored it and instead turned my head to the stars.

Prowl gave up after a moment of trying to guess what I was thinking. All was silent for a moment, Just my breathing and the slight rev of his engine. I had leaned back till I was laying on his leg, practically falling asleep do to the warmth he was exuding, ' I thought robots were cold.'

"Anny?"

I startled awake at his questioning voice. I looked at him from my upside down vantage point. And giggled at how ridiculous he looked upside, with those red horn thingy's, they looked kinda like bull horns. Which just set me off on more giggles.

Poor Prowl looked confused, so I stoutly tried to stifle my giggles. Once I'd managed to stop, I looked back at Prowl, who still looked confused, and gave a small smile.

"Yes Prowl? Did you need something?"

He looked like he'd stopped trying to understand my insane giggles and got back to his question. " I'd like to know how long you think it might take to repair my com-link."

I stopped for a moment, for once turning serious, and thought long and hard about it: thinking about all the things I'd need, the time it would take and how complicated it might be, didn't like how long it would be or the chances of me being able to do it. Prowl would probably like it even less.

"I'm sorry Prowl, I don't know how long it might take me to fix it, I might not be able to."

I could literally see the pain in his face at having to stay away from his kind for any longer, but he stiffly forced his face into a neutral look, as if to hide his pain from the world.

I didn't like that look on Prowls face, he was quickly becoming a dear friend to me and I didn't like friends being sad.

An idea struck me, and I grinned happily. " Hey Prowl?"

He looked at me with a curious look, " Yes Anny."

I grinned even wider. Which freaked him out, making him lean back a little, which was funny.

" I think we should watch a movie."

Prowl looked a little confused at the term movie. he got a far away look for less the a moment, then he snapped out with a start.

" Hey! Prowl? Are you ok?"

He looked down at me with a thinned lipped look. " It seems that I cannot connect with the world wide inter-web anymore."

I looked at him for a moment, little anime dots going off in the background. " You can access the internet?"

He looked down at me patiently, " Normally yes, but not right now. It seems that my connection relays were damaged in the last fight."

"Oh. That sucks." I nodded my head sagely, knowing if I couldn't get to the internet, I'd go crazy.

Prowl hmm'd, then looked down at me with a slightly irritated look, " What is a 'movie'?"

I literally stalled at that comment, mouth gaping and staring like he'd grown a second head.

"You mean, you don't know what a movie is?"

Prowl looked confused at my reaction, " No, I don't know what this 'movie' is. I am not originally from earth, remember?"

He looked at me with a look that clearly stated I should know this. I snapped my mouth shut and glared at him.

"Yes I know that, it's just surprising that you don't have it. So you don't have a moving picture, type thingy. You know, for entertainment."

Prowl looked even more confused. " You mean a video report?"

I looked at him and just couldn't help but give him a hug, well tried to give him a hug, it's hard to give something thicker then a tree a hug, but I gave it my best shot.

" Oh God, you poor thing!"

I was just about crying and poor Prowl was so startled. After a moment of me holding onto him for dear life, I felt a slight touch to my back. I realized he was trying to pet my back, the mental thought made me giggle. I giggle easily, maybe a side-affect of shock?

After a moment, I gave him a firm squeeze, not that he felt it, then let go. Prowl looked at my curiously, optics dimmed slightly in thought.

I smiled at him lightly, then started getting off his leg.

"I'll be right back." I called over my shoulder, as I ran inside the house, suddenly feeling hyperactive.

I rushed around my house, gathering all the things I'd need. Throwing them in a bag, then heading for my living room, I spotted my TV (a 40" Flat screen on a adjustable holder and built in DVD player for all who want to know) sitting on the entertainment shelf I had.

Giving a silent thank you to whoever invented light, easy to move flat screens, I went to work getting it unplugged. Once that was done I looked through my movie collection (over 600 dvd's that are my pride and joy) and picked out Ernest scared stupid and how to train a dragon and threw them in the bag, with everything else. I picked up my TV with some difficulty and started for the back door, cursing at anything that got in my way.

Finally reaching my destination, I walked through the open door. 'Thank goodness I left it open.'

As soon as I was out the door, the TV was taken from me. I blinked for a moment, My poor brain trying to understand why I could see in front of me again and why I could move my arms. I looked up to see Prowl, very gently, holding my TV and looking down at me.

"Where do you need this?"

I gave a grateful smile, " Just hold it there for a minute."

I rushed to grab one of the crates lying around and positioned it to where I wanted it, right in front of Prowl. (If your wondering why I have crates everywhere, it's because a shipment of animal feed came in, and I ask for the crates cuz there good for storage.)

"Ok Prowl, put it here and be very gentle."

He took my warning seriously, he was very gentle about how he put my TV down.

I started hooking up the TV to the extension cords I brought out. As soon as I was done, I put in How to train A Dragon for starters.

Prowl watched me do this intently, as if trying to make sure he knew exactly what I was doing, so he could repeat this if he had too. As soon as I was done, I climbed Prowls leg and got comfy,

" Ok Prowl, what is about to play, is a movie, meant for entertainment. It isn't real, so please don't freak out about anything. Ok?"

Prowl looked slightly confused but nodded his head in agreement.

I gave a satisfied nod, "Good, now! On to the movie." All said in a loud dramatic voice, I clicked play on the remote control and watched as the movie started.

(forty minutes later)

We didn't even get an hour in. This is ridiculous, through out the whole thing, Prowl was looking more and more confused and then, clunk, he's on the ground and isn't waking up. Now I'm freaking out, thinking I've killed him. I haven't. Have I?

" OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! I'V KILLED HIM!"

I killed a robot that's four times my size, with a movie. What. The. Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here I am, freaking out, because I've just killed a robot I've been befriending, who is four times my size. With a movie. People need to make a manual for this kind of shit.

" Ok, Ok, Just clam down and think about it. It's completely insane that I killed him with a movie. Although robots themselves are completely insane OHMYGODIKILLEDHIM!"

This entire rant started in a slightly panicky, hyperventilating way, and dropped to an almost calm, back up to completely freaked by the end of it.

Then I actually started sobbing, and not the nice, pretty, impossible to get sobbing that you see in movies. No, I mean red eyes, snot bubble, totally babbling mess type of sobbing.

Just when my mind started to think of ways to somehow make my generators into a doctor Frankenstein type of gismo, Prowl came to.

It took me a second to realize that, yes he was alive, but once I did I started babbling again, but now it was about how worried I was, how I thought he'd died and how if he ever did that again, I'd paint him bright pink and brand "I've been bad, spank me" on his ass.

" Anny. I do not think it would be wise for me to watch anymore of these 'Movies'." Prowl said in a gentle voice, probably hoping to stem any fears that it was my fault. Too late.

I nodded my head, but kept a hold on his chest piece. I heard Prowl give a slight sigh, then felt him gently cup his hand around me. I heard him murmur words but I couldn't understand the language, It was soft and lilting, almost song like really.

As I calmed down, I felt him gently run his finger up and down my back, making me rather sleepy. Now that I was calmed down, I could actually hear a thrum in his chest, a little below and to the right of where the heart might be.

I started drifting in and out of conscientiousness, but before I fell asleep, I heard Prowl mutter quietly, " Primus, she's so like a youngling." I remember hearing the wistful tone in his voice before I fell asleep.

When I woke up, my first thought was ' I need a new bed. This one feels like a slab of metal.' then It hit me, that my bed is not angled up, so I looked down and realized, oh it is a slab of metal. That's about the time, all of yesterday hit me. Hard.

I about jumped three feet in the air. I looked around and noticed Prowl was leaning against one the trees around me house, from the looks of it the biggest one (An Oak tree, about twenty or so feet from me house).

I looked at Prowl, to see if I'd woken him up. his face looked peaceful, and not nearly as serious when he was asleep. Just saying.

I decided to try and get down, realizing that the sun was already half-way up in the sky. So, trying not to wake him up I, very slowly, scooted down his leg. Until the thought hit me that a was rubbing my butt on his leg. So instead, I rolled off his leg, laughing. I landed with a grunt of mild pain, as my butt connected with the ground.

I slowly cracked my eyes open. The first thing I saw was Prowl leaning over me with a concerned look,

"Are you functional, Anny?"

I blinked up at him, until it hit me that he was asking if I was ok.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine."

I started getting up, and hissed as my back told me that it did not appreciate the fall, at all.

I looked up at Prowl, saw the blatant look of disbelief and laughed. It was funny! He looked like he was scolding A child for climbing too high, with this thought in my head I stated, out loud " The leg did it!" while pointing at his leg. Poor Prowl looked so confused, which just set off more mad giggles. Then It stopped being funny, when he got the same pained look of confusion on his face that he had last night.

" Oh my god! Prowl! Please don't black out on me!"

I must have sounded so scared, because the very next moment Prowls battle ready and looking for the thing causing my fear. It really freaked me out, to see him like that. He had a gun out. His optics were cold, and he just seemed gone. It was terrifying.

Prowl snapped out of it quickly, but I was already backing up to the house. He looked down at me, realizing I was scared. He kneeled down and reached for me, to comfort me like he had last night I bet, but I flinched and looked at him in terror.

He looked so pained when he realized that I was scared of him. I don't even know why I was scared. It was like I was brutally reminded that he was a battle machine, Even though my heart screamed at me not to call him that, that's what my mind told me, and for once, I listened. Stupid, stupid me.

" Anny, I-"

He was reaching for me again. I ran for my house, slammed the door shut and shot up to my bedroom, and hid under my bed. (Childish, yes but comforting none the less.)

I couldn't think about how, for the fraction of a second that I could still see his face, He looked so broken that I had run. It hurt too much...

I stayed curled up under my bed for who knows how long, all I know was that my face was wet and I was scared of Prowl! Prowl, the guy thingy, that held me while I was sobbing me eyes out, Prowl!

His face just kept swimming in my head, that broken and hurt look, but every time I tried to go too him, that terrifying image of him with that gun and cold look slammed back in and I'd curl back up into a terror filled ball.

I heard one of my floor boards creak. Looking out from under my bed, I saw a pair of legs, guy legs... I didn't hear the door open, and that doors frickin squeaky!

I felt the bed dip as the guy sat on my bed. Hey, he's waring suit pants, how weird.

" I'm sorry Anny."

I froze when he talked. ' He sounds just like Prowl. But he's human, not super alien robot!'

" This is, in the closest terms humans have, A hologram. I discovered it wasn't damaged."

Well that's a relief, and yet not. It meant I couldn't hide under my bed. Ah man.

Wait, he sounded really tired and upset. Well duh! stupid me, how would you feel if someone who you treated as a friend, treated you has a monster.

" I didn't mean to scare you. Your vitals shot up and replicated what would happen if your life would be in danger. I assumed there was a threat. I am sorry for scaring you Anny."

Great, now I felt terrible. Fuck it, fear or no fear, I need to make him feel better. And no brain, he is not a machine!

I slowly crawled out from under the bed, looking at him from under my hair. His 'Hologram' was about 6"3, had dark blond hair, cut to his ears, bright ice blue eyes, pale skin, and a lean body. He was dressed in black slack pants, dark blue button up shirt. Flat out hot... ok, that was off topic, but whatever, he is.

I plopped down on my bed, and leaned over till my head was on his left shoulder.

"Sorry Prowl."

I didn't look up, even as he completely froze at the contact. I suddenly found my pants to be very interesting.

" I didn't mean to-" To what? To stare at him like he was a monster for a knee-jerk reaction any soldier would have? To run when he tried to comfort me?

"sorry." I didn't think he would hear me, I was talking so quietly. I watched my hands clench on my jeans, biting my lip to keep it from trembling as I felt tears well up. ' Don't cry you big sissy, Nothing fucking happened to you!'

I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't realize Prowl had moved until I was suddenly being hugged. I stayed still, not believing I was being held gently by someone I had just wronged badly, but I was grateful for the comfort. I lent into him, feeling one of his hands gently run through my hair.

" Do not worry, Anny." I looked up slightly at him when he started talking. He looked... Patiently kind. It was kinda hard to pin that look.

" It is not your fault that you were scared, anyone else wouldn't have even helped me to begin with. So thank you Anny, for being that someone who would."

He looked so content. So, even though I didn't know why he was thanking me for satisfying my curiosity, I simply snuggled closer. He was warm.

We sat like that for ten minutes, there was a clock right in front of me to help keep track. Deciding I couldn't stay inside all day. I started getting up reluctantly and turned to Prowl, who looked curious as to why I was getting up... He's so cute!

Inner me was giggling like mad at how adorable he looked.

"So Prowl. How far can that hologram go?"

He looked confused for a moment, but answered anyway. "about four miles, Why?"

I smiled. "Well, you need to earn the electric bill I'm going to be paying, so your helping me with chores."

"What is the purpose of having these animals?"

I smiled a bit at Prowls tone. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your whining."

I'm sure I had an evil smirk on my face, to match my teasing tone. He looked up at me with confusion.

" No. I was simply wondering the purpose for these creatures."

I gave what was probably an indulgent look as I explained it to him.

" You see, I use these pigs for meat and to find truffles in the ground, so there a very useful animal to have."

Prowl looked at the pigs he was currently feeding, then grimaced when one started rolling around in a mud puddle.

" They are filthy."

I started laughing. He stated that in such a tone of disbelieving disgust it was funny, plus that look he had on his face was cute. God I need to get used to that hologram.

Prowl just looked at me in mild amusement, having learned in the short time he's known me to not try and figure out why I was laughing, so he waited for my giggling to died down. I turned to him after composing myself.

" Yes, they are dirty, but their useful, so they stay."

He nodded his head, then went back to feeding my animals. I kept an eye on him, encase he needing help, while I brushed Jay, my Clydesdale mare.

My animals seemed a bit nervous around Prowl, Especially my horses. Jeremy, my Belgian draft horse, was the only one not fidgeting. I wonder if they can tell he's not real or if they just don't like him as a new comer.

Prowl's hologram looked really good with the sun on him. It made him glow, plus that comfortable, content look he had on his face right now helped complete the image. He kinda had the overworked gentleman's look about him. I kept thinking he should be a cop with how serious and strait forward he was.

" Am I doing it wrong?"

I realized Prowl had noticed my staring. He had, apparently, interpreted it as him not doing something right.

I smiled lightly, realizing that he was indeed not doing something right. I walked over to where he was trying to feed my chickens.

" Here." I grabbed the feed out of his hands, as he watched intently. He reminded me of my little brother, Nate had always been a clever learner, always watching so he could learn.

"You do it like this." Showing him how to spread the feed in such a way, that the chickens weren't frightened off. ( The silly things are so skittish.)

"See, you were practically throwing it at them, which scared them. You need to do it gently."

I turned and gave him a handful of feed, " Ok, you try."

Prowl looked unsure for a moment, but did what I told him. This time, the chickens came without a fuss. The quiet look of accomplishment on his face was nice, I don't think he's ever really gotten a break from that war before.

"Ok, after you feed the chickens tell me and we'll go to the fields to check the crops, ok?"

Prowl nodded his head, but didn't stop what he was doing. I smiled at how diligent he was for something so simple. Turning back to the horses I started brushing Jill, my gray Shire mare, until he was done.

( six hours later)

Well, that went better then I thought it would, and it's eight in the afternoon, close to dinner time. Prowl did very well, especially since he didn't really know anything about plants before this. After checking my field for pests and problems with the irrigation systems, we let the animals out and cleaned the stalls, that was fun, not.

We came back to the house not long after that. Prowl was down stairs looking at all the things I had, while I took a much needed shower.

Now that everything's settled in and I have a chance to think, It suddenly hits me, there's a war going on and nobody knows it. I hate my government sometimes, you'd think they'd tell us so we could, I don't know, be prepared for it. Of course, there's always that flip side to the coin. Truth be told, the government probably did the right thing, alien war suddenly crash landing on earth would get people in a panic faster then a new type of flu.

I was torn from my thoughts by a very loud crash from down stairs, and distinctly alien swearing. I giggled, didn't even phase me that he broke something, I didn't have anything valuable down there anyway, so no harm done.

I turned the shower off, dried myself off, then dressed. Heading down stairs, my grin grew as the swearing and furious muttering got louder. When I reached the bottom, I saw that Prowl had tried to pick up one of my vases and it had slipped from his hand. Now he was trying to gather the pieces to put them back together. It was rather sweet that he was trying so hard.

"You know" He about jumped three feet in the air " I didn't really like that vase anyway."

I grinned at him, walking forward, I patted his shoulder lightly, as he looked up at me with regret.

"Don't worry about it, Prowl. It was crappy vase anyway. Let me help clean it up. There's no sense in putting it back together." I added that last part when he looked reluctant.

Prowl sighed in resignation. "I didn't mean to break it." He suddenly looked irritated and made a frustrated sound. "I seem to be saying that far to often."

I frowned lightly at that comment. Leaning down slightly, and putting my hand on his head to get him to look at me. When he turned his head to me, I gave him a serious look.

"It is not your fault that your not used to everything being so fragile, it takes getting use to. Stop trying to rush it, give yourself some time. You might be surprised at how fast you adjust."

I said the last part with a gentle smile. I gave his shoulder a squeeze then walked to get the broom and dust pan. 'thank god I didn't get carpet.' I came back to find Prowl still sitting on the floor, clearly in deep thought. I smiled in amusement and started cleaning around Prowl to let him think. After getting everything into the dust pan I was surprised when Prowl picked it up.

" Where do I throw this?"

I smiled and pointed to the kitchen.

"In that room, there's a trash can. It looks like a tall cylinder."

I clarified when he looked confused at trash can. Prowl nodded and walked out to throw it away.

I stood up, stretching slowly and felt my back crack. sighing in relief, I looked around, trying to think of what I'd need to fix Prowl. I wouldn't be able to fix his com-link, I'd managed to get I look at it, between the chores and was now sure of that, it was far to complex and I was no mechanic. My best bet would be to find out if he know the general location of where his guys are, then get him in working order so he can get there.

I rubbed the back of my neck, 'Man, there's allot to do.'

I turned to Prowl as I heard him walk in from the kitchen. I grinned, realizing he still had the dust pan since he didn't know where it belonged.

"Just put it over there, I'll probably need it later anyway."

I pointed near the side table by the door. When he finished putting it away, I gestured for him to take a seat. When we were both sitting I decided to start the questions.

"So Prowl, tell me, do you know the general area your people are in?"

Prowl went into what I decided to call, debriefing mode. Professional and oh so easy to tease, it was really hard not to poke his forehead to see if he would react.

"Yes, they are somewhere called Nevada."

I blinked slowly, then bowed my head. "Fuck."

He looked confused, at my reaction. Not understanding that Nevada, was eight frickin' states away.

"Is that bad Anny?"

Now he looked worried, oops. Better reassure him.

"No, No Prowl. It's not bad in the sense that their in trouble. It's bad in the sense that it's far away."

He gave a look of understanding, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes that would be a problem."

He looked confused for a moment, then turned to me.

"But it would not matter, as long as you fixed my com-link."

I grimaced slightly at that, trying to think of an easy way to explain. Instead, I settled for just telling him the truth.

"Prowl, I can't fix your com-link. It's beyond my capability to fix, plus, I would have to take apart your ear piece thingy. And it's easier to take something apart then putting it back together."

He didn't give any real facial expression to give me a hint to what he was thinking, so I just told him my idea.

" I'm thinking that maybe, I could take you to Nevada and help you find your friends. It would be the easiest way to do it. Plus, it would take less time to fix your parts, then try and figure out how your com-links work."

Prowl looked deep in thought, so I waited to see what he thought of the idea. After a moment He turned to me and nodded his head.

"That seems to be the must logical conclusion. What do we need to do."

I smiled, relieved that he agreed. We started discussing plans on how to go about it, continuing through me making dinner and long into the night. By the time we were done, It was time for me to turn in.

I said goodnight to Prowl, then walked to my bedroom. I tucked myself in bed, and tried to sleep. Finding out that I couldn't sleep a wink. Great, this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

"BEEP!" CRACK!"

I blearily cracked my eye open, to behold the wreckage that was once my alarm clock... All the way on the other side of the room. It wanted me to get up, I disagreed, and I won. I think...

"Ugh, five more minutes." As some people might be able to tell, I am not a morning person. Of course, waking at the ungodly hour of five A.M might have something to do with it.

" Anny! Anny, are you alright?"

I, not really awake, takes one look at the very good looking man, now in my room, and preceds to scream...By the way, in the morning, do not surprise me. Half my brain is asleep and the other half is dead till it gets caffeine.

"AAHHHHHHHHH! Who the fuck'in 'ell are you?! DIE PERVERT I CAST AN ELEVENTH LEVEL SPELL ON THEE! YOU- Wait, now I remember...oops."

As I was ranting, I was also throwing anything not nailed down. I look now, on a mountain of miscellanies junk. All covering poor Prowl.

"Ummm."

I slowly edged off my bed, to poke the pile of junk with my foot. "Hey, Prowl? You alive?"

"Yes, should I not be?"

and I proceeded to jump five feet in the air. Prowl was right, next, to me..How the hell did he get there.

"How the 'ell did you get there?"

Prowl tilted his head slightly to the left, as he calmly sat on my bed, right leg bent up, with the other swinging above the floor.

"I simply projected the hologram to here instead of over there. You seem to have a negative reaction to being startled in the morning. I apologize."

I blinked very slowly at him, wondering if my brain would wake up for ONE FRICKIN MINUTE...

"I, Need... Caffeine.. Yeah, caffeine. That's what I need."

I'm mumbling this, as I stumble my way through the chaos that is my room and down the stairs to the kitchen, not really noticing that Prowl was trailing behind me worriedly.

Once in the kitchen, I go straight to the fridge, open it up, and grab my heaven blessed mountain dew.

I turn around, and walk right into Prowl's chest. 'he has a really hard chest.' I looked up into his face, and finally realize how worried he is, My response. " 'm ok." finger pointing crookedly about and swaying like a drunkard. I think I sound very convincing.

Prowl looked rather unconvinced at my 'elegant' response though, So I started using him as a wall, by leaning on him while I drank my caffeine. Very slowly, waking my brain from its morning comatose.

" Anny. Are you alright?"

I grinned at how uncomfortable he sounded, silently thinking that he would have made a good big brother, why I don't know, he just gave off the big brother vibe.

" I'm fine, just a little tired. I'll be good to go in a minute."

Prowl still looked worried, but stayed quiet and still for me. It was quiet for the moment. I could hear birds singing outside, reminding me that I needed to get to work.

"Ok." I stood up strait, patting Prowl on the shoulder as I walked back up stairs.

" Wait for me outside, while I get dressed."

I looked over my shoulder long enough to see him nod and disappear, then headed for my room.

' I think I'll ware my camo jeans today, With that black tank top. Ooh, and boots.'

I finished picking out my cloths, took a quick shower, then rushed down stairs and out the door, while tying my hair up.

I took a quick look around my yard. The sun was just now getting over the horizon, god it's too early.

I shook my head, then bounded towards Prowl. I think he likes that tree, atleast, he seemed content just lying back against it.

I took a moment to admire him, he was a simple black and white, with a splash of red on his helm, two door wings on his back, and wheels on his heels. Hehe, that rhymed. Prowl looked a little worse for ware though, with scratches and dings in his armor. The poor guy looked like a victorious hero in a story, with the sun at his back and everything.

I smiled a bit at the image then started walking towards him, a light bounce in my step, happy to have company for once.

Prowl opened his optics as I approached, then dimmed as his hologram appeared, but I've decided that its a holo-guy, yep.

" Hello Anny, are you feeling better now?"

I looked up, since Prowl was siting on his real body's leg. Confused for a moment, I thought back to see if I had been sick, then remembered what happened this morning, and preceded to laugh.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that. I'm really not a morning person, from now on, just wait till I come down stairs, that way I wont get freaked out or anything."

Prowl looked confused but didn't comment.

"Anny, what is a 'pervert'?

I paled a bit at that, 'um, how do I explain what a pervert is, hmm, oh! I know.'

" I pervert, is someone who doesn't respect another's privacy and invades one's comfort zone, while also thinking inappropriate thoughts."

I think I did ok in explaining it to him, hopefully. He looked considerate for a moment, then a bit confused as he turned back to me.

"I do not believe I am a pervert."

I laughed lightly.

"No, no your not. Don't worry about it Prowl."

Prowl pursed his lips, but didn't continue, instead he hoped down from his leg and landed infront of me.

"Shall we get to work then?"

( A few Minutes Later)

I looked over from where I was cleaning the stalls and watched as Prowl tried to brush my Shire mare, she really wasn't having any of it though. She kept sidestepping him when he got to close. Prowl actual looked a bit annoyed.

I smiled a bit, then walked up behind Prowl.

" Your doing it wrong, dear."

He turned his head to me at the sound of my voice, A frown on his face as he watched me gently call Fay, as I walked to her.

" There, there, shh. It's ok, there girl. Good girl."

I spoke in a kind, soft voice, as I gently tugged on her bridle to get her to me. Rubbing her flanks, I kissed her snout. I looked over to Prowl for a moment. He looked thoughtful, staying a good distance away, so as not to startle her.

"Come here Prowl, slowly."

I gestured for him to come over, and he did so carefully. Fay started fidgeting again, but I calmed her down with soft words and gentle petting.

When Prowl was within arms distance, I reached out and grabbed his arm, slowly bringing it to Fay. She snorted for a moment, then sniffed his hand. Finally she pushed her snout into his hand, and stopped fidgeting enough for Prowl to brush her.

Prowl smiled crookedly, I almost giggled at how adorable it was, but didn't, thinking he might not smile that way again if I did.

" See, you just have to be patient and gentle."

Prowl nodded, but kept brushing, looking complete fascinated with it. I turned back towards the stalls and finished up, before going about my other chores.

(Three hours later)

I, oh so gracefully, plopped down on my comfy as hell couch, sighing in bliss, 'this is nice.'

I peaked open my right eye to look at prowl, who was currently browsing through my pictures. Most of them were of landscapes and animals, but a few were of my family. Prowl seemed to be very interested in a group picture.

I huffed a bit then rolled off the couch, standing slowly, a walked over to him and looked over his shoulder at the picture. The picture showed a large group of about fourteen people, all laughing and smiling.

I looked over at Prowl, About to ask why he was so interested with this picture, when I just stopped. Prowl looked, sad, lonely, and yet content, like he was remembering something good. I know it's rude, but I just stared, not knowing what to do really, do I comfort him, act like I saw nothing, or ask if he wanted to talk about it.

"That's my family and practically family."

I went with option four, take his mind off it. Prowl startled out of his revery's and looked back at me. He looked back at the photo in his hand for a moment, placed it back in it's rightful place.

"You all look very happy."

He then frown and turned to me.

"Anny, where is your family?"

I flinched a bit, turning my head to look back at the photo, 'Lord, we look so happy.' I gave a defeated sigh.

"We don't really see eye to eye, I don't actually talk to my family all that much any more."

I looked back at Prowl and tried to give a reassuring smile, he looked rather unconvinced. I gave a rueful grin and shook my head while looking down.

" It was a long time ago Prowl, don't worry about it."

Prowl nodded his head, still looking like he wanted to ask, but didn't. I decided I needed to get to work again, so I headed out, knowing that Prowl was right behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

'This is gonna take awhile.'

That was an understatement, Prowl looked like hell. I mean sure, he didn't look too bad on the outside, but inside. God this will take awhile.

Torn wires, cracked pipes, jagged metal. 'he should have said something, this had to have been hurting him.'

I turned to Prowl's holo-guy, who was sitting on a low hanging branch of the oak that he had claimed as his.

"Is this hurting you?"

I asked this with a steely edge too my voice and a stern stare. For a moment he looked a bit torn, then set his face in what I've decided is his, I'm-going-to-tell-you-a-white-lie-so-you-don't-fre ak face.

"No, it did not."

My eye-brow twitched, then I screeched, while pointing a finger at his face, "...LIAR!"

He looked decidedly startled, but I ignored him in favor of muttering curses about stupid idiots who think their fucking martyrs, while I started fixing the wreck that was his innards.

Still muttering, I didn't notice the faint smile, nor the affectionate look on his face as he watched me fix him.

(four hours later)

I slowly stretched out, feeling my back give a pop. A gave a low huff, looking at the work I had finished, then at the work that needing to be done. There was a big gap.

"Are you alright, Anny?"

I looked to where Prowl was standing, just a little to my right, having been helping me by giving me my tools. He looked worried, and a bit guilty, which was wrong.

'I'm too tired to deal with this.'

I gave a tired smile, then gently pat him on the head as I walked slowly past him to my house.

"I'm fine, Prowler."

I looked behind me as I reached the door, realizing that he wasn't following me. He was where I had left him, standing still as a statue. I couldn't get a good look on his face, seeing as he was a good distance away, so I called out to him.

"Prowl, You ok?"

He snapped his head at the sound of my voice.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

His voice sounded a bit strained, but he ran to catch up to me. My brow knitted in a frown, then I shrugged, storing it in the back of my mind for later thought.

'ugh, it's only noon.'

I plopped down on my god sent couch, 'I swear it's the comfiest thing in the universe' groaning slightly.

I felt the cushions next to me dip as Prowl sat next to me. He gently pet my hair, as I often did to his hair, (it's soft as all hell, I want to pet it all frickin' day). I began to relax under the gentle petting, feeling cozy and content, then my stomach gave a loud gurgle.

"Ugh!"

I started getting up, forgetting that Prowl was in my way, and ended up on the floor with Prowl as a pillow. It took a second for my still foggy brain to catch up to the fact that I was indeed on top of Prowl, and that I had to get up. The why, wasn't really coming to me, seeing how Prowl was very warm and comfy. ' I'm gonna stay here.'

I snuggled closer, fore he was comfy and warm, therefore was a pillow. Yeah, that's my brain. I might mention, that I get incredibly clingy when I'm sleepy, and I've only had a grand total of three hours of sleep for the past two days.

As I snuggled Prowl to an inch of his life, I felt him slowly shift, could feel his chest vibrate in, what I assume, would be amusement.

I whined slightly, as I felt my comfy pillow move, but settled down when I realized he was just moving to put his arm under my legs. Barely conscious, I didn't notice I was lifted into the air, nor that I was being moved to my bed, I did notice when my new pillow tried to move away, that did not go over well.

"Nooo."

I grabbed my pillow around his neck, and held on. I didn't really hear what he was saying, had something to do with letting go, and that I needed sleep. 'but your comfy!'

Was what I wanted to say, instead I just whined like a puppy and held on. I heard him give a sigh of defeat, then felt the bed I was on 'when did I get to my bed?' dip down, as he lay down next to me.

Last thing I remembered, was feeling him petting my hair and humming lightly.

'He has a good voice.'

I woke to the feeling of being surrounded by warmth and of sunlight hitting my face.

'Nooo. Five more minutes.'

I tried to move to where the light wouldn't be in my face, and realized I couldn't move.

My brain decided I needed to know what the hell was keeping me from moving, so opening my eyes ' MY GOD THE LIGHT! TURN IT OFF!' I saw, through the haze of morning blur, and blinding light, a face full of blue.

'blue?'

I moved my head and saw Prowl's face, sleeping peacefully.

'OHMYGOD! He's so cute, I need a camera! WHERE'S THE CAMERA!?'

I groped blindly for my phone, 'thank goodness for cell phone's.' after finding it, I very quickly took a picture.

That was about the time it hit me that, I'm in bed with a holographic alien, and he currently has his arms around me.

'Huh, so that's why I cant move.'

…...my brain should wake up faster. Come on, blink once, then twice and-

"HOLY HELL WHY YOU IN MY BED?!"

Cue Prowl jumping out of the bed, and sliding into a fighting pose before my poor brain can actually realize, that yes, he is indeed not in the bed any more, he's over there.

'wow he can move fast.'

"Wow, you can move fast."

Prowl looked to me, once he realized there was no danger, and looked me over for any sign that there was a problem. Once he saw that everything was alright, he nodded his head (to himself probably) in satisfaction.

I sat looking at him, mind still boggled on how fast he was, (I know, I'm slow after I wake up). He looked kinda like an angel right then, blond hair glowing from the afternoon sun, calm ice blue eyes glinted in the light, pale skin that just looked like it was begging to be – 'whataminute. WHAT THE HELL WAS I GOING TO THINK.' and there's my brain, took it long enough.

My eyes widened with shock and horror, I turned away quickly, one to to hide the raging blush that was on my face and two to try and find something, anything, that would get him out of my room so I could think. The clock, dear god I'd slept for nearly four hours.

I turned to Prowl who had started towards me with a worried look on his face, damn it. I pointed my finger at him, making him go slightly cross eyed to look at it.

"You, need to get out so I can change and do...girly things."

I finished that last part lamely, having never really been a girly person. Prowl looked completely baffled.

" Are you sure your ok, your heartbeat is extremely erratic and your pulse has increased by a-"

I quickly started shoving him out the door, ' great, he's a human lie detector.'

"Yes, yes I'm fine, now out!"

With a final shove, I have the door between him and me. Useless yes, comforting, immensely.


	6. Chapter 6

After a moment to clear my head and convince myself that I was not about to think very naughty things about a robot four times my size, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and freshened up.

I started walking down stairs, distracting myself with thoughts on how much more work there was to do on Prowl before he would be able to 'transform' as he said into a car. I really couldn't work my brain around the fact that something so big could turn into a car.

I passed my living room on my way out, noting that Prowl wasn't in there so he must be outside.

As I walked out, grabbing my beloved toolbox of holding as I went, I noticed two things. One, that it had gotten significantly cloudier from when I went to sleep, Two, that Prowl was looking at the sky like it might rain acid.

I snorted lightly, gently rapping my knuckles against his leg to get his attention.

"It's just rain, it's not going to kill ya."

I had my left hand on my hip, the other holding my tool box as I gazed up at him with an amused grin. Prowl looked down at me with a concerned look on his face, 'though when isn't he concerned?'

"On Cybertron, when it rains, it rains acid."

I felt my eyebrows shoot up, he said it with such dead seriousness, that I couldn't think he was lying. Well shit, that explains the look, he really thought acid was gonna rain down.

I gently patted his leg, 'about the only thing I can reach on him.' my voice low and reassuring, hopefully.

"Don't worry, it doesn't rain acid here, just water. Besides, your not going to be out here when it rains, I'm gonna have you go into the barn, it's big enough that you can fit."

He nodded his head once, but went back to looking at the sky. I decided to let him be and got to work, hoping I could at least get him to walk straight before the rain came.

(two hours later)

Well, maybe walking straight was to much to ask for, but I did get him to stumble in a steady-ish manner... yeah I know that's not how it works, lets just say he got too the barn without incident and forget the, thankfully, broken down lawn mower was ever there.

I heaved a heavy sigh, as I waited for my kettle to give me my damn water. 'Dear God, I know I said it was alright, but at this rate, I'll have to replace everything I own.' I sighed again as the kettle went off with its shrill whistle, turning off the heat and pouring the water into my mug, hmm hot chocolate.

I cradled my mug, gently blowing over the surface as I walked to the living room. 'Well its not all bad, a few broken things don't really matter, he's worth it.' and he was. I stopped just past the archway from kitchen to living room and watched Prowl, who was sitting on the front window sill, watching the rain come down to bring water to the land.

'He looks so peaceful.' his eyes were half closed and his head was leaning against the window pane, blond hair gently hanging in front of his eyes. like that, he looked the essence of relaxed. Thunder sounded and he smiled, I think my heart skipped a beat, damn it.

My hands clenched around the mug in my hands as I looked down at my hot chocolate, that wasn't fair, there was nothing about me starting to like him in that way in my plan, there was fix him, become friends with him, get him home and that was it, after he got there I'd head back home, he might come by every once in awhile but other then that, my life would have moved on and so would his.

'Damn it.'

my eyes focused on him once more, that dreamy smile still in place on his face, God help me.

My eyes were blurry from sleep, why am I awake at... I slowly looked at the clock, four thirty blinking cheerily at me, fuck you clock, fuck you.

That's when sound came to me as I heard a clang and cursing from downstairs followed swiftly with more clanging. Huh, either Prowl is in my kitchen or there's a burglar. I internally snorted at the idea of a burglar in my house, which is in bum-fuck nowhere with a giant robot keeping watch over it.

At another round of cursing, 'I don't know what he's saying but I bet its not nice.' I decided to go evaluate the damage. With that resigned thought, I got out of bed.

I wasn't expecting this though. Standing at the door, I watched as Prowl, serious, no nonsense Prowl, cooked in my kitchen...I about laughed, I don't know why either, it might have been the bit of batter in his hair or the flour on his nose, It might even have been the dirty look he was giving the eggs, but I bet it was just the hysterical thought of 'he looks like an angry kitten.' I wish I had some cat ears.

Instead of laughing though, I leaned against the door frame and watched as Prowl made me pancakes, he wasn't doing a bad job of it, sure the egg shells looked crushed and from the fact Prowl was picking things out of the batter it might be a bit crunchy, but hey, its just some extra Calcium. Other then that, he was doing a good job. So I watched, him being completely absorbed in his work, didn't even notice I was there... It was nice, It had been a long time since someone else had made me breakfast.

I watched as he oiled the pan, then placed the batter on the pan... I waited for him to realize the pan wasn't in fact on. Keep. Laughter. in.

After that he watched them like a hawk, as if daring them to do anything but cook properly. Angry kitten, I NEED CAT EARS.

I was surprised he knew when to flip them, that had taken me forever to figure out, but he did it, with minimal splash damage. After they were done, he got me a plate set it on the table, looked up and saw me. His expression was priceless, he looked like a kid who had been caught doing something they weren't sure they were supposed to do. I wonder how old he is.

I watched, barely keeping my giggles in, as he slowly straightened to his full height... Kitten puffing its fur up. I very quickly covered my mouth with my fist to fake cough, shoulders shaking from the effort of not laughing and damning my brain to hell. Oh god, I don't think I'm gonna last.

After getting straightening up again, I saw the fact he wasn't looking at me, but to the side with a wonderful blush on his face and what is now the official angry kitten look on his face, aw the poor dear.

"So, whats for breakfast?"

He looked back at me surprised, I gave a happy smile. This had to be one of the best mornings I've ever had.

Prowl slowly calmed and instead of answering, went and got my pancakes, setting it down on the table as I sat. It looked shockingly good, my stomach agreed. I had not fed myself nearly as much as I should have these past few days, silly me.

So once I had my maple syrup, I dug in and was shocked to taste amazing pancakes, I mean Amazing pancakes, I'm fairly certain they were teleported from my plate, so I did the childish thing and held my plate out to Prowl, childish grin in place.

"More Please."

He looked so pleased.

(eight hours later)

Damn that was a good breakfast, Prowl had been ever so pleased to be able to help, god he's so sweet.

I felt a silly smile come to me face as I listened to Prowl talk. I was currently fixing the last bit of the armor damage, it wasn't perfect, but it would do. While doing this Prowl was telling me about some of his comrades antics, which I had to say, were pretty damn funny, especially those twins.

He was just telling me how someone named Wheeljack had accidentally blown up half the base, but instead of fire, death and destruction, it turned almost everything bright pink and while this happened, another mech named Hound had found and smuggled in a, what I gather, to be a puppy, but bigger and metal, when I finally got the last piece fixed.

"Ha ha!"

I looked up to meet Prowl's startled gaze, my declaration being rather random, with a huge grin of satisfaction.

"I'm done."

It was all I needed to say, his optics grew brighter, and a small smile appeared on his face, which just made my day ten times better. is it bad that even in robot form he's really handsome? yeah, I bet it is.

So, now that I was finished, it was time to test it out, hopefully nothing bad happens. I walked to Prowl's back and unhooked the cable that fed Prowl energy, wincing when I thought about what the power bill would look like.

As soon as I had put everything away and had gotten out of crushing range, he slowly stood in a stoop, my barn was big but not that big. I waited for a moment to see if he would walk out the door, but instead I watched as he seemed to... shift.

My eyes were wide as I watched the 30ft tall Mech slowly shift parts until he was rather suddenly... my car? Gotta admit, didn't see that coming, even though he told me, I didn't think that, well, that he could actually turn into a car. Wow.

"Wow."

He looked near identical to my car, which was a newer Datsun Fairlady Z. My car was blue, but Prowl was a lovely white and black, which suited him, he looked sleek. 'I'll have to paint over those scratches though.'

I grinned as Prowl gave a loud rev of his engine, then laughed as bounced on his shocks and drove forward, though gentleman that he was, he opened the door for me.

It was a bit weird, mostly because I was getting in Prowl, 'hehe in Prowl, dirty jokes abound.' but he seemed to pick up on that.

"Anny, you don't need to feel awkward." Calm as usual.

My eyes flickered around the interior for a moment before settling on the radio. "But I'm in you. Can you feel me in here?" This is me, not, touching, anything.

Prowl chuckled, the deep sound vibrating throughout the cab. Ok, so this wasn't so bad. I slowly started to relax, until finely I noticed that these seats are amazing and after eight hours of hard work, I about melted into the suckers.

I hummed in contentment, perfectly fine with Prowl driving us out of the barn and around the house a few times, God is he a smooth ride.

"Anny?"

I shifted a bit, eyes still closed, "Hmm?"

I could hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke, he has a lovely voice, I should really stop thinking that.

"You need to get out."

I blinked my eyes open, looking about and realizing that we were in my backyard, oh. I slowly sat straighter, then jumped as the door opened. Prowl's holo-guy was holding the door open and smirking, yes smirking, it was sexy as hell, down at me.

"Comfortable?"

He sounded like he was holding back a laugh, if he's going to be like that. My response was to promptly cuddled back into the seat, curling up into a ball to hide my smile at the sound of his laugh. It wasn't loud, more like a deep and long chuckle, I loved it. God I'm so doomed.

"Come on."

He tugged in my hands, dragging me to my feet, I was reluctant.

So, hears the scene, Prowl is dragging me out of his cab by my hands and I'm trying to play dead by not helping. Then, Prowl actually gives me a hard yank, which makes me tumble forward, right into Prowl, knocking his unsuspecting ass on the ground with me on top.

I laugh, not at all effected at landing on him, you know, until I actually started getting up and came face to face with him, my nose just about touching his nose and got a really good look at his eyes... they were really blue, with flecks of silver.

He had an indulgent smile on his face, his hair was tousled about his head and he had a happy flush on his pale cheeks, Oh god, I think my heart just skipped a beat.

I watched as his faced morphed into confusion, then concern, "Anny are you alright, your heart rate as elevated again. Are you sure your not coming down with a virus?"

I snapped out of my teen-girl love struck state with a snap that I practically felt. Shit! Excuse! give him an excuse! "Yes! Yes, I'm fine."

Ok, that wasn't a glaringly obvious lie or anything, no not at all. I hastily got off him, being careful not to touch him more then necessary. He was giving me a look that clearly stated he didn't believe me, but wouldn't press it, Thank you.

I cleared my throat nervously, looking anywhere, but him. Why had he been trying to get me up? Right, time to go in, time to eat, haven't had anything since this morning.

I jerkily got to my feet and forced a cheerful smile on my face, god I'm out of practice in the lying department. I Turned to look at Prowl, who still hadn't gotten up from the ground.

"So, mister chef, are you going to make me Lunch?"

I at least managed to sound normal, plus his eyes lost their slightly accusatory stare and gained a muted excitement, a slight smile came to his face as he nodded minutely.

"I found a recipe in one of your books that I'd like to try?"

He was giving me a questioning look, as if I'd ever say no to him. So I smiled, feeling the awkwardness fade away.

"I cant wait to taste it."

The full smile he gave me was worth every bit of awkward moments and painful encounters that were most definitely ahead.

Note to self, always let Prowl cook, guy was a fucking genius in the kitchen. Though, now is nice to, says me, currently laying on the couch, head on Prowls lap as he reads a book and I laze there for a bit.

I'm practically purring with how he keeps petting my hair, when I asked why he did it, he simply stated that it was soft. I'm in nirvana.

I'm just about to dose off when I hear Prowls book shut, the fact he stops petting my hair, just barely keeping the whine of dismay at bay, tells me he wants to talk about something serious.

I open my eyes to see Prowl looking down at me, firmly in Debriefing mode already.

"Anny, I believe I am in enough working order to travel and find the other Autobots."

I thought of everything I've done so far, in the past four days '_Its only been four days?_' I've made good progress, he's as fixed as I can really get him, but...

All the possibilities float to my mind, him breaking down in the middle of nowhere, not knowing where he was or how to fix himself or, god forbid, unable to call me.

Well, there's a solution to that, hehe. "Your right, it will take a day or so for me to get everything ready, then we can go." I've always wanted to go on a road trip.

I watch as Prowl began to nod his head, then stopped and thought about what I had just said for a moment. Then gets a look that Oh so clearly says he does not agree with my plans, well tough shit.

Before he can say anything, mostly likely along the lines of 'while I appreciate you wanting to help me, it would be far safer for you to stay here.' I interrupted him.

"Do you by chance know the way to Nevada?" His eye twitched, but he shook his head in negative. "How bout any of the laws on how to drive?" He gave a displeased grimace. "No? Well what would happen if something broke while you where on the road and you couldn't call me or any of your friends?" A defeated look. Haha, I win.

I pat him on the arm In sympathy, totally doing the, 'I won, I won', dance in my head.

"I understand you want to do whats best for me, but try and understand, if I let you go alone, I'll worry more."

He gave me a look, it was sad and torn and oh so tragic, I was hugging him before I registered the act. I hate that look, he's given it to me two other times before and it's always when he wants something, but dare not ask or feels like he should do something he doesn't want to do.

"A–Anny?"

I simply tightened my grip around him, A few seconds later his arms were around me, gentle and unsure, which simply made me hold tighter, but after a moment, his arms were almost as tight as mine.

I somehow felt that what he wanted was for me to come with him, but that he felt that I should stay. After all, I'd be in danger if I stayed with him, Decepticons trying to kill every Autobot they could find, it would only be logical for me to stay.

In the few days I've had to get to know Prowl, I've learned he's a bot that asks little for himself, but a lot of himself.

We stayed like that for awhile, neither of us wanting to really move, but knowing we'd eventually have to. It was Prowl who moved first, slowly drawing back from my arms. I let him, looking down at him, I was sitting on my knees, he wouldn't look up at me.

"Thank you."

His voice was quiet, but the words were heartfelt, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Your always welcome."

I'd picked those words carefully, Prowl was a smart bot, he'd understand that I meant he was always welcome with me, always.


End file.
